Kidnapped
by E13I7UI1411
Summary: Alexandra Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Ginny Weasley were all kidnapped at a young age. They were raised by Deatheaters and given new names. Now they're back. Will their parents want them? Will they want their parents? And who kidnapped them?
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I don't have a billion dollars lying around, so I don't own Harry Potter**

Voldemort sat stroking his snake, deep in thought. He had just heard the prophecy about a child. Currently, there were three children who could fill the prophecy. Alexandra Potter was born on the 31st of July last year, Neville Longbottom was born on the 30th of July last year, and unknown Weasley number seven was due for the 1st of august this coming year. One might still consider that when July dies. Technically two weeks into August would be considered the time of the seventh month dying. He would have to kidnap them all. Killing them would be too dangerous. If her were to mark them as his equals, them they must have powers he doesn't know about. He would kidnap them, raise them, and return them to Hogwarts in the elder two's fifth year in time for their owls. Until then, their survival would stay a secret form the wizarding world. He would also need to change their names; in part to spite their parents and in part because their names were too nice. Especially Alexandra's. It meant defender of mankind. Voldemort shuddered at the thought. Of course he wouldn't raise them. the Malfoys and Bellatrix could raise them. they would keep the last name of Lestrange, or Malfoy. It would be their "parents" choice of which ones they wanted. Voldemort fell asleep that night, content that he would be immortal.

`1234567890-=-0976543`qwertyuiop []]\\\\] [poiuyreqqasdfgghjkkl;''; lkjhfdsazxcvbnm.../, mbvxz

The fateful Halloween night, Voldemort broke into Potter manner. Two year old Alexandra had just been tucked in for the night. Her parents sat talking softly over tea, completely unaware that life as they knew it was going to be over soon. With a bang that made Alexandra cry, the door was blast off its hinges. James and Lily grabbed their wands, but weren't fast enough for Voldemort had already stunned them. He raced up the stairs, unsure how long the Potters would be out for. He grabbed the crying toddler and pulled down the corner of her shirt to expose her shoulder. Muttering a quick spell that only he knew, he pressed a thumb against her pale shoulder and watched in delight as a black rose appeared there. She was now marked as his equal. Giving her a sleeping draught, he avapporated to his headquarters and left her in a vacant bed, before going to his next victims. He had requested that Bellatrix didn't completely drive the Longbottom's insane, just make them very weak so his job would be easier. If they went insane his grandmother would be watching him, and nothing got past her. When he got to the house it was apparent that they had hired a babysitter to watch their two year old son while they were at St. Mugnos. Voldemort didn't realize that tonight was one of their appointment dates, but he wasn't complaining. It made his job easier. He rang the doorbell, and a perky young Asian woman opened the door.

"Hi! Can I help you? I hate to be rude but um… who are you?" she asked brightly. Voldemort rolled his eyes.

"The pizza delivery man." He answered before killing her and taking Neville and putting him into a potion induced sleep. He marked his shoulder with a red spear, before avapporating to his headquarters. He laid the child next to the potter one, thankful that the potion lasted all night. He made his final stop at the burrow. He opened the door and slipped inside. Even at the late hour, the members of the family were up. Two year old Ronald was sitting in a high chair eating banana slices, the twins were half asleep on the couch, Percy was sitting on his fathers lap listening to babbity rabbity, Charlie was playing with Quidditch figurines, Bill was listening to the radio, and molly Weasley was rocking one year old Ginny. They all froze at the sight of Voldemort. He quickly disabled them all, stunning the children and petrifying the parents. They watched in horror as he snatched their young daughter and burned a blue flame into her shoulder. He then avapporated away. I silent tear fell down Arthur's face. His wife's sadness was beyond tears. She would never be whole again.

At the riddle mansion the next day, the Malfoys and Bellatrix were being informed of the new development and were shown the children.

"Well… we'll only take the redhead girl. We only ever wanted one child, but a younger sister could be good for our Draco." Decided Lucius hesitantly. Voldemort nodded and turned to Bellatrix.

"Will you take the other two?" he asked. Bellatrix nodded happily.

"A big secret I've been keeping is that I've always wanted children. I'll happily take them. but what are their names?" she asked. Voldemort shrugged.

"Your choice. I'm going to take my leave." And with a whisk of his robes, he was gone. The Malfoys examined their new daughter. The first thing they noticed was the blue flame on her shoulder. Suddenly Narcissa gasped.

"I've got it! We'll call her Enya! It means little flame!" she exclaimed. Inspired by her friend's choice, Bellatrix tried to think of names that represented their tattoos. She had no idea what name to pick though. Narcissa sighed.

"Name the girl Laila and the boy Cain." She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Laila means night beauty, and Cain means killer spear. It's perfect." Bellatrix couldn't help but agree. Narcissa, though previously hesitant, was now thrilled at the idea.

"Oh it will be so great to have another lady at Malfoy manner." She sighed. "It would have been just dreadful if I was alone in the mansion with just boys and house elves to keep me company." Suddenly she turned to Bellatrix. "But, wait a moment. You haven't even asked your husband yet." Bellatrix didn't seem bothered by this.

"Oh, he won't mind. We actually tried to adopt once, sense I cannot have children, but we didn't get approved. Apparently it is a well-known fact that I'm a Deatheater. Of course, they can't prove it but the agency didn't trust us enough to give us a child. Trust me, Rodolphus won't mind. And Rabastan has always wanted to be an uncle." Bellatrix stated surely. Narcissa shrugged.

"If you say so."

"Oh I know so." Bellatrix bit her lip. "There's just one problem." Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

"And what, pray tell, is that?" she asked Bellatrix sighed.

"I need a place to raise them." Lucius laughed.

"Is that all? We have plenty of mansions you can use."

"Are they out of sight? Does anyone know about them? I want my children to be able to play in their yard, and be loud, and seen." Lucius thought about it for a couple of minutes.

"Well, we do have this one mansion in Paris. It's not in the city, it's in the country side of Paris. The closest neighbors are a couple miles away, and there is a fence that marks the property line. The Floo system is connected to Malfoy manner, and headquarters, so visiting wouldn't be a problem. There is about an acre and a half of cleared land, and four acres of woods surrounding the property, so I think it's pretty out of sight. You can be the secret keeper if you want though. The mansion its self is pretty big, there is a sitting room, living room, a nursery, a library, two bathrooms, and a dining room on the first floor. On the second floor there are seven bedrooms, a music room, an indoor swimming pool, two master baths, two normal bathrooms, a family room with a small kitchen attached, a play room, and two nurseries. On the third floor is a large kitchen and the house elves quarters. The basement is finished and is sectioned off, though it is still one room. There is another small kitchen area, two large couches, a powder room, ping pong table, another play room with a walk in closet, a pantry, and a section with a built in disco ball at the top. Two of the bedrooms are master bedrooms with attached balconies the size of a porch. Two of the other bedrooms have smaller balconies." He described. "So what do you think?" Bellatrix was speechless.

"It's…its perfect." She gasped. She gave her brother-in-law a hug and grabbed the hands of her two new toddlers. With a smile she Flooed away to raise her stolen children.

Meanwhile the potters had woken up and reported the kidnapping to Dumbledore. The order was currently investigating the kidnapping of Ginny Weasley. He sent some aurors over to sweep the house for clues. A tearful Lily told what happened while James sobbed in a chair, completely beside himself at the loss of his princess. Ten minutes later, they were called to the Longbottom household. Their babysitter, Mindy Chang, was dead and their child was gone. She had brought her three year old daughter, who had apparently been sleeping upstairs at the time. She had divorced her husband the year before. They estimated that she had been killed one to ten minutes after the potters were stunned. Alice and Frank were beside themselves with worry and grief. Dumbledore sent out a message to order members warning them that children of order members were being kidnapped. He had hoped to keep the kidnappings on the down low, so of course it was on that night's news.

"And tonight we have a triple case of kidnapping. Alexandra Lily Potter age two, Neville frank Longbottom age two, and Ginevra Molly Weasley age one were all kidnapped from their homes earlier tonight. According to the parents of two of the victims, the kidnapper was none other than Voldemort himself. All three families are known to active fighters of the light side. Many speculate that this is why their children were kidnapped. May this be a caution to you. Don't open the door after dark. Never leave your child with anyone other than yourself. Trust no one." Said the newscaster, an African American girl with so much make-up, you would think she were wearing a mask. Though, nobody could see her face. She was after all, reporting on a radio.

"Fascinating." Said a male newscaster. "And now to a much better story, we have insider tip off that Celestina Warbeck had an affair with Stan the driver of the Knight Bus." Bellatrix rolled her eyes. at the rate the fools in the wizarding world were going, they would never find the missing children. Which was fine by her. She wanted to keep them forever under her wings. As long as the world was distracted by the shiny news of celebrity gossip, nobody would focus on the kidnapping case. They would ignore what was right in front of them to go with what was easy. As it` turned out, she was right. Very few people cared about the missing children. The Longbottom's had four more children, the potters had twin girls, and the Weasleys had triplets; two girls and a boy. They still missed their children, that's for sure, but life moved on. Until, the fateful year of 1995 when they would meet their missing kids, whether they wanted to or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Laila Lestrange was currently in trouble. She just knew it. For Laila was currently covered in mud, wearing Draco's clothing, outside the boundary line, and being glared at by her mother. She should have known this was a stupid idea, but she couldn't help but try. She would have been back in time for her martial arts class at two. It was only ten thirty. Her mother obviously didn't see it this way.

"What on earth were you thinking?" Bellatrix Lestrange shrieked as she dragged Laila by the ear to her room.

"I just wanted to go to town for a bit, that's all." Laila tried to explain. Bellatrix's eyes narrowed.

"Why?" she asked. Laila bit her lip.

"Umm… to buy Drake a birthday present?"

"I would believe that if Draco's birthday wasn't in June. It's August. Try again."

"Uh…to visit Hestia at Hogwarts?"

"Hestia isn't at Hogwarts. Didn't you hear? It's summer vacation."

"Fine. I heard on the radio that Lily, James, Callie, and Diana Potter were all visiting Paris. I wanted to meet them." Bellatrix sighed.

"And why is that?"

"Because, I wanted to know why they gave me up." Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"You know for a fact that they didn't give you up. You know Lord Voldemort kidnapped you, Enya, and Cain. So what's the real reason." Laila bit her lip.

"I love you mum, you know that. But I cannot help but wonder if I shouldn't be happy. I mean, obviously this life is all I remember, but sometimes I think life would be better if I had ran when you told me the truth. What if they're suffering? And it's all my fault if they are because I didn't run away when I was eight. I stayed. Because I love you and my whole fake family."

"Honey, you can't control who you love. And our family is not fake. Just because it's different, doesn't make it any less real. And I'm not mad at you for wondering what if. It's only natural for you to be curious. But the reason I'm mad is because we have somewhere to be at noon. Voldemort is recruiting you and the other Deatheater children." Hundreds of different emotions raced through Laila at her mom's words. Fear. Excitement. Anxiety. Elation.

"But don't think this means you are escaping punishment, young lady. Imagine if you had succeeded. The consequences would have been grave. So the punishment will be grave." Bellatrix added. Laila winced. Punishments could range from being smacked upside the head, to being under room arrest, to grueling chores, to the cruciates **(SP?)** curse. While it might seem harsh and cruel to outsiders, Laila knew it was just her mum's way of parenting. Laila entered her room; walls white except for a blue feature wall, a hanging chandelier, a white wood desk that faced a blue drape covered window that over-looked the grounds, a large bed with plush white and blue pillows, a blue throw blanket, and white quilt, and a white metal nightstand with a vase full of slightly drooping red roses, and crossed over to a white wardrobe in the far corner. She had no clue what to wear. Of course she had plenty of dresses, but none of them seemed…dark enough. She had a fluffy blue dress covered in cloth cherry blossoms, a skin tight black dress with crystal cherry blossoms stitched in, and a floral sundress that fit her nicely. She didn't have that many dresses to choose from, for she was not a girly girl. She finally decided on a grey mini skirt, black crop top, and dark purple high tops. She put on a chain containing a large diamond, put diamond studs in, and let one of her best friends, Pansy Parkinson, do put her hair in a bun and apply eye makeup. Pansy herself was wearing a strapless, black, high low dress with red flats and a red hair band atop her head which was now filled with ringlets. Bellatrix wished her daughter luck, warned her to not embarrass the Lestrange family, and went to take her seat. Hand and hand, Laila and pansy went to see how Enya was doing.

Ougyvoyvouyftuftftcoyvpuyvouyvuocvuycouyfutfoyvoycouycoutcoutcoutcoutcoutcout

Enya was not doing well, but Laila was not surprised. After all, she was a total Tom boy. Enya was currently wearing a short black dress with gold designs on the bodice, black flats with gold studs, a black choker, and a gold head piece. Her hair was brushed to perfection and her make-up was spotless. Enya looked as though she would rather go live with the Weasleys than ever be seen wearing this, but she knew better that to complain.

"Pansy dear, you look like a goddess. And Laila, don't you look…simple I-I mean simply…pretty." Greeted Mrs. Malfoy. Laila rolled her eyes. for a Deatheater, Mrs. Malfoy was very posh, and didn't enjoy Laila's modern ways of dressing. Next to Enya was her big brother, Draco. He was looking rather uncomfortable as a house elf tailored his suit. Seeing that her mother was distracted by Pansy's presence, Enya grabbed Laila's hand and pulled her into the living room where the fireplace was. Casting a quick shield charm on herself, Laila stepped into the fireplace and Flooed to the Greengrass residence. Mr. Greengrass smiled at the girls as they ran out to the garden. Out there, Astoria was pacing and wringing her hands, yet looking flawless in a dark blue sundress and black heals. Her hair was done up in a braided crown and she had dangling black feathers hanging from her ears.

"H-hey guys." She said in a shaky voice. Enya frowned.

"What's wrong Tori?" she asked in concern. Astoria swallowed hard and tears swam in her eyes.

"I-I don't want to… I don't want to be a…a… I don't want to be a Deatheater." She sniffled. Enya gasped and Laila looked around quickly to make sure nobody heard.

"You cannot just go around saying things like that!" Laila hissed at the younger girl. "Today you are going to walk up to Voldemort and pledge your allegiance. Do you understand?" Astoria nodded and wiped away a few tears. Together the trio walked back to the fireplace and Flooed the Deatheater headquarters. Taking a seat in the front row, she zoned out of Voldemort's speech until she heard names being called.

"Flora Carrow." Flora, the daughter of Alecto Carrow and the estranged Barty crouch jr. the divorce had been messy and had happened a week before he was carted off to Azkaban for murdering his father. Alecto was now dating something or other Rookwood and Flora didn't approve. Flora was wearing a floor length red dress and walked quickly to the podium. It wasn't the "I can't wait, so I'm gonna walk really fast" walk, more of a "let's get this over with" walk. She hissed a little at the burn of the darkmark, but other wise didn't show any pain.

"Hestia Carrow." Hestia was Flora's twin sister. Her face showed excitement as she walked up, her long brown skirt swishing as she went. She didn't hide her lack of poise, though this was the most emotion Laila had ever seen from the redhead. She was honestly surprised that Voldemort would let two twelve year old's join, but hear they were. Hestia bit her lip to keep from crying out as the mark was burned on. Returning to her seat, she started rubbing her arm.

"Cain Lestrange." Cain walked swiftly up to the podium, never letting his façade drop. He winked at pansy, who rolled her eyes. Cain was a real ladies man, that's for sure, but he was also a goofball. Only his close friends saw that side of him. He didn't move when the darkmark burned on, didn't make a sound. He walked back, keeping up the act.

"Laila Lestrange." Laila walked slowly, yet confidently up to the podium. She kept her expression neutral, her clasped, her arms still. She was a perfect porcelain doll. As she kneeled on the podium and accepted the darkmark she sat as still as a statue. Not moving. Not speaking. Not breathing. For if she did, she would surely succumb to the pain this tortures mark brought. But then it was gone, and she was able to stand up and elegantly walk to her seat, not letting in any emotion.

"Draco Malfoy." The prince of darkness himself. He was full of himself, but enjoyed debating, playing chess, and fencing. He strutted up and accepted the mark without reaction. He looked cruel and heartless, but Laila knew better. He was a paper tiger; unable to kill. Enya's name was called and she too was a perfect doll. Not a hair out of place, full of charm, poise, and grace. When it was Astoria's turn she hesitated.

"Astoria Greengrass!" Voldemort called again and this time she leapt to her feet and scurried to the front. She gave a little yelp when the darkmark was burned, but after a glare from her father, kept quiet. When it was her sister's turn, she walked slowly and flinched when she received the mark. She still looked cold though. And Laila knew it wasn't a façade. She was truly and ice queen. Pansy had just stood up to receive the mark, when there was a bang, screams, spells flying everywhere, and sudden darkness.

disclaimer: i dont own harry potter


	3. Chapter 3

Laila woke up, and groaned. Her head was pounding. She sat up slowly, and found herself in an unknown room. She had been lying on an old couch in a small room. The room was full of dust, but it was rather dark so she was cool with it. Laila swung her legs over the side of the couch and shakily stood up. She spotted a desk against the opposite wall, and went over to investigate. The draw was locked, but sitting on the desk was a photo. Huh. The original order of the Phoenix. This must be the rebels current HQ. Cool. Someone opened the door behind her and she reached for her wand, before realizing it wasn't there. She glared at the girl who had entered the room, and found herself staring at a brunette about her own age.

"Hi. I'm Granger. Hermione Granger." The girl introduced. Laila raised an eyebrow.

"And I'm Bond. James Bond." Hermione giggled.

"I see you got my reference. Ron is great, but has no sense of culture. But what's your real name?" did this girl really not know who she was? Well this would be fun. Laila knew all about who Hermione was however. The mudblood who was friends with weasel. Drake had told her all about the know-it-all.

"I'm Laila Black."

"I love your name. It's much prettier than Hermione. So you're related to snuffles? I mean Sirius? And you're here to help?" Laila nodded, crossing her fingers behind her back. Hermione beamed.

"It'll be great to have another girl around. I mean, there's the potter twins, but they're only eleven. Anabella and Virginia are really nice, but they're only a year older than the potter girls. Coco, coco Longbottom, is cool but still two years younger than me. Summer Longbottom is awesome, but she's graduating this year and is often about with her boyfriend Cedric Diggory. You are fifteen right? Ron will just love to meet you. You know, you kind of remind me of someone, but I cant place my finger on who." Hermione jabbered rapidly. Laila shrugged, knowing exactly who she looked like. Diana potter. Diana Potter had James's black hair, but had ended up with her aunts blue eyes.

"I was wondering if you knew where my friends were? They arrived here with me, but we somehow got separated." Asked Laila sweetly. Hermione bit her lip.

"Maybe? Lots of kids are being brought here for safety or to help. What do they look like?"

"Well, Enya is fourteen, with long red hair and brown eyes. Drake is our age, blonde with grey eyes. And Cain is my handsome older brother, with brown hair and brown eyes. he also had braces." Described Laila. Hermione nodded.

"Well Drake shouldn't be too hard to find, but Enya will be harder. There are a lot of redheads." Laila nodded and plastered a fake smile on her face. She hooked her arm through Hermione's and tried not to feel too repulsed by close contact with the mudblood as they went off in search of her friends.

Hihhihihihihihihihihihihihih4

Enya woke up, and found herself tied to a chair. Much to her annoyance, she found herself still in her dress. Her head piece was gone along with one of her flats, so she guessed it wasn't all that bad. Sitting across from her were Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley. On Arthur's right was Frank Longbottom, and on Molly's left was Alice Longbottom. The boy's had their arms crossed, while the girl's looked sympathetic. It was clear to Enya right away that they were going to be doing a good cop, bad cop bit.

"Glad to see your awake." Alice stated with a smile. Enya smiled back.

"I'm sure you are. Now you can put all of your little torture strategies to good use. My guess is that you're gonna start with good cop bad cop." Alice looked surprised.

"You know muggle references." It wasn't a question, but Enya nodded anyway.

"My mum doesn't approve, so what better way to tick her off? It's quite funny actually. They are very harsh, and expect us to be submissive, but honestly, that just makes me want to rebel." Arthur looked interested, but frank just snorted.

"Some rebellion. Learning something your mum disapproves of. There are ways to really rebel, rebel. Why not use those?" Enya shuddered.

"My mum's not a barrel of laughs when she doesn't get her way. And don't get me started on father." Molly leaned forward.

"Are you scared of your parents?" she asked. Enya didn't get why this lady cared so much. Enya had been kidnapped. Molly clearly didn't care about her anymore. She had had three new children to replace her. The proper answer to the question though would be yes. but that would be showing weakness. Still, Enya was curious about how her birth mum would react so she simply shrugged.

"Sometimes. Can you untie me now?" frank laughed.

"Why would we do that? you're dangerous." Enya rolled her eyes.

"Rub those two brain cells of yours together Frank. There are four of you. You are armed. I am not. I'm only fourteen. What am I gonna do?" frank started fuming while Alice giggled slightly. Arthur came around and untied her.

"You know Arthur, you're not very good at this bad cop thing." Enya whispered to him as he untied her. He chuckled.

"So now that that's dealt with, wanna tell us your name?" asked Alice hopefully. Enya nodded.

"My name is Enya Mara Pandora Malfoy. I'm dray-dr…I mean Draco's little sister." Enya heard laughter from behind her and turned to see James standing in the doorway. He walked in and sat down next to Enya.

"Draco Malfoy doesn't have a little sister. Try again." Enya mock pouted, sticking out her bottom lip as far as it would go.

"Aw, I wish someone would have told me I didn't exist. Look, I'll answer some of your questions in a bit. But I would like to change out of this insufferable dress. Did you happen to grab some of my clothes?" Molly laughed.

"Actually, yes. we came in and started stunning people, and many evaporated. We managed to cast notice-me-not charms on ourselves and snuck into the bedrooms we could find and stole some clothes." Enya grinned.

"You're a life saver." She said as Arthur handed over a bag. It must've been charmed, for there was quite a lot of clothes. To her utter disappointment, many of them were dress or skirts, but she would live. Taking off for the bathroom connected to the kitchen, she returned wearing purple jeans, a black and grey stripped tee-shirt, and black boots.

"Much better!" she exclaimed. Suddenly the order members in the room gasped. Enya looked around, and realized that they were staring at her arm in horror. The same arm that had recently been branded by the darkmark.

"You're a death eater?" asked James in a quiet voice. Enya nodded.

"You helped take our children!" exclaimed Arthur suddenly. She shook her head, but they weren't paying any attention now. Enya started to feel a slight burn on her shoulder, right where the blue flame mark was. That meant that either Laila or Cain was close. She usually ignored it, being used to the pain it caused, but now she payed attention. If they were here, maybe they could all escape together. Suddenly the pain doubled and she realized that they were both near her.

"Why'd you kidnap us?" she asked. Frank shrugged.

"Bait." Enya giggled and got many weird looks. Soon she was full out laughing on the floor.

"She's as loony as Bellatrix." Frank muttered. His wife nodded in agreement. Once Enya caught her breath, she sat back on her chair.

"I'm sorry, it's just that that's never going to work. They won't come. They kidnapped us for a reason. A reason the Order of the Phoenix is oblivious to. As long as your clueless, they will not risk their own necks." Molly and Alice looked sad. Frank growled. This was the third time the Deatheater spawn had called him stupid.

"Why shouldn't we just cart you off to Azkaban right now?" he growled. The pain in her shoulder was at a breaking point now. Enya knew they were right outside the door, deciding whether or not to come in. so she stood up and slowly inched her way towards the door.

"Because I know where they are. Alexandra, Neville, Ginevra. I know where all of your children are. And I'll never tell." By now she was at the door. She pushed it open and ran out, dragging a shocked Laila and Cain by the hands. They reached the door and jumped out. taking a deep breath, Laila grabbed both of their arms and avapporated away.

 **Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd cut! Hope you liked the chapter. It is important that the order got a taste of the Deatheater kids, so they can fully appreciate it when they blurg. Nope! Wont spoil it. want to. But wont! Hope the weather's nice wherever you guys are. It's storming here! Adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Laila ope** ned her eyes, and immediately gasped in pain. Looking down, she saw that part of both of her knees was a red mess. of course, she just had to splinch. But she knew it could've been worse. Looking over, she spotted Enya hopping on one foot, and Cain holding his right ear. There was blood quickly seeping through his fingers, but Enya seemed fine. Laila on the other hand, couldn't say the same. Suddenly a loud whoop of excitement was heard, and Draco ran up to them. he quickly embraced his sister, before turning concerned eyes on his two friends.

"Oh merlin!" he exclaimed. Draco quickly draped Laila's arm over his shoulder and helped her walk. She suddenly realized where they were. Malfoy Manor. Draco led the trio to his bedroom. It had beige walls decorated with minimal pictures, a full bed with a beige comforter and white and brown pillows, a single door sized window covered by white curtains with a single brown stripe, and a muggle computer that he had somehow rigged to work. Above his bed was a brown capital D. Hanging on some hooks was his fencing…outfit? Uniform? A slashed up dummy was laying in the corner, and a sword was laying discarded on his bed. Draco quickly threw it to the floor, and helped Laila up. She found this completely unnecessary, for she wasn't invalid, but allowed it.

"Cain, Enya, what's wrong with you two?" he called over his shoulder while evaluating Laila's knees.

"Nothing much for me. my toenail split in half. It'll hurt to walk on for a few days, but it's not even bleeding. Much." Enya explained.

"My ear's cut. It's not fatal, just bleeding a lot." Draco nodded.

"There are some Band-Aids in my bathroom cabinet. E, could you look up how to heal big cuts on knees." Cain set off to get a Band-Aid for his ear, and Enya looked it up on the computer. Laila hissed as Draco poked her knee.

"Just what did you hope to accomplish by doing that?" she growled. He smiled.

"Making you laugh." Laila rolled her eyes, but grudgingly cracked a smile.

"I found it!" exclaimed Enya. "Remove dirt and debris from the wound with tweezers; clean the tweezers with rubbing alcohol before using them. Apply direct pressure with a clean gauze pad to a bleeding cut. Treat the cut with antibiotic ointment. Cover the cut with a bandage. Sense she's splinched herself, I doubt that there's any dirt in it, so we can probably discard that part. So I guess we press down on it with a gauze pad? Whatever that is. I don't think we have any ointment, so…" she trailed off.

"We don't have any gauze for that matter. Or big enough Band-Aid's. usually mum, or another Deatheater heals stuff." Draco stated. Laila was confused.

"Why can't they just do that now?" she asked. Draco's eyes hardened.

"They're gone. A few were captured, but most just left. I don't know where they went. One of the stunners must've hit the wall and caused bricks to fall on me, or maybe they stunned me. I don't know. Either way I woke up and nobody was here. I'm so relieved you guys are here. Alive and in one pei… anyway, you guys are alive. That's what matters." Laila felt extremely uncomfortable. She didn't understand feelings. They made you weak. She remembered the other day when she actually _admitted_ to _loving_ her mother. And look where that had got her. Now her mother abandoned her, and she was stuck feeling sad. It was a strange feeling, one she didn't like. Laila vowed right then and there to never have feelings for anyone else. Surely it wouldn't be that hard. Bellatrix was out of the way, and it wasn't like she cared about anyone else. Sure, Enya and Cain and Drake and Pans were awesome, but they were nothing more than mere alliances. At least that's what she kept telling herself and others.

"Ugh gross. Stop with all the mushy emotions. They are unbecoming and weak." Draco recoiled.

"Sorry. Sheesh. I'm gonna go get some air. You can clearly handle it yourself." He sneered before leaving. After sending a quick glare at Laila, Enya set off after her brother. Cain let out a low whistle.

"Wow. I cannot even believe we're related. If you like him, you're supposed to be nice and not scornful when he says that he's glad that you're not dead." Cain smirked.

"What do you mean?" she snapped. Cain raised an eyebrow.

"I clearly got the charmistic genes." He said not bothering to point out neither of them shared DNA with each other or their mum.

"I can be charmistic." She growled. Cain laughed.

"Yeah. About as charmistic as a mountain lion. Or maybe a saber tooth tiger." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Charmistic isn't even a real word. I believe you're looking for charismatic." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Can you help me now before I bleed out?" Laila asked. It was true. She was bleeding a lot. Clearly Cain noticed this as well.

"Oh sh-

"Cain Rodolphus Lestrange!" 

Jjdjdjdjdjdjdjdjdjdjdjdjjdjdjdjdj6

Enya found Draco outside on the roof. She wasn't surprised, Draco often hug out there when he wanted to escape.

"Hey." Enya greeted gently. He didn't respond.

"You know she doesn't mean it like that."

"And just how does she mean it?" snapped Draco. "There is no good way to spin 'ugh gross stop with the mushy emotions, you look weak and stupid. How could you think that I'd ever like you?'" Enya raised an eyebrow.

"She never said anything about not liking you. Why would you-" suddenly she gasped.

"You like Laila! And not in a friend zone way!" Draco blushed. He actually blushed.

"No I don't!" he exclaimed, his voice rising an octave. Enya's eyes widened.

"You do!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"You do Dray-Dray!"

"Do not! And don't call me dray-dray!"

"Draco and Laila, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Draco covered his face with his hands. Enya giggled. Then she got serious.

"You have to understand, Laila's biggest fear is being a disappointment to her mum. And her mum, however much she loves Laila, teaches that it's a weakness. And while mother may belittle and ridicule, and lock up, and show favouritism, she is nothing compared to Bellatrix. You know that. Father may have spanked us, but Bellatrix back hands and uses unforgivable curses. Just...give her time. To adjust to life without that." he sighed and nodded.

"C'mon, let's get back inside."

The next weeks passes without any sign from anyone. The houselves were more than happy to help, but the kids knew that sooner or later they would run out of food. It wasn't until one day at the end of August, that they heard from someone. Mr. Malfoy sent them a letter via owl.

 _Dear children,_

 _The Malfoy's and Lestrange's are safe. Bellatrix wants you to know that she misses her children. The other Deatheater children were hidden in secret chambers in HQ. they will be joining you four at Hogwarts. Yes that's right, Cain, Enya, and Laila you all will be attending Hogwarts. I expect you will do us proud. You have a mission, your first as Deatheaters. You are to dispose of Albus Dumbledore and anyone who gets in the way. After you are done, you are to take Dumbledore's wand. You four are the perfect ones for the job, as they will never suspect that you'd strike now. Especially the children of light fighters. If you wish, you may enlist the help of other Deatheater children, but only you four are to kill. For once in your lives, don't mess this up._

 _-Lucius Malfoy._

Cain, who had been holding the letter, started to tremble. They were being sent to be killed. This was because they weren't one of them, not really. That was why they were never blood adopted, even illegally. Draco was being punished for something, but the other three were being executed.

"I-I need to talk to Laila." Cain announced. He grabbed a shocked Laila by the arm, and pulled her into the bedroom she was currently sharing with Enya.  
"This is because of who our birth parents are, you know that right?" Laila nodded with a dazed look on her face. Suddenly she burst into tears. Cain was shocked. Laila never cried. Ever. Maybe it was because she knew with absolute certainty that they were being sent like lambs to slaughter, or maybe it was because it was their parents who were sending them. either way, Cain wasn't going to judge. He just simply held her, as she cried till there were no more tears.

Dedededededededededeede2

Meanwhile, Enya and Draco were having a similar conversation in Draco's room.

"I can't believe that father is sending us to be killed! We can't defeat Dumbledore." Draco freaked.

"Don't you think I know that!" snapped Enya. "You know as well as I, that this is because that my parents are blood traitors."

"We don't know that they'll kill us. Dumbledore wouldn't kill innocent children."

"Even innocent children who want kill him?" she asked. "They will treat us like the Deatheaters we are! They wanted to cart me off to Azkaban as soon as they saw the mark! And I hate it!"

"You don't mean that E." reasoned Draco. "This is what we've wanted our whole lives."

"Is Draco? Is it really? Because I never wanted this. And if you did, then I honestly am ashamed that I ever called you my brother."

"Voldemort rescued you from that hovel when you were one."

"Maybe he should have just killed me! I don't know why he didn't! it was clearly his intention this whole time! All because of some stupid prophecy!" and with that, she stormed out of the bedroom.

"I don't want it either." Draco mumbled, but Enya had already left.


	5. Hogwarts at last

**Taking a** deep breath, Laila stepped onto the train. She was wearing a short black skirt, a black lace up top, and a grey leather jacket. This was it. after years of waiting, she was finally going to Hogwarts! Merlin, she sounded like that muggle movie, Tangled. Whatever. She was _not_ some muggle princess who dreamed about _lanterns_. Laila quickly found an empty compartment and sat down; wincing as her still unhealed knees rubbed against the loosely wrapped gauze they stolen from a muggle store. The school was supposedly run by the light side, so surely they would heal her injuries.

Right?

She did earn them while escaping their kidnapping clutches, so it was technically their fault. Even if they didn't fix it she would live. She'd dealt with pain before. Laila remembered the first time, the first time that she could remember anyhow, that her mother had hurt her.

 ** _Young Laila, at a tender age of six, was practicing her ballet in the yard. She had been attracted to the muggle sport (AN: yes ballet is a real sport. I'd love to see you 'real athletes' do ballet exercise. I know first hand how brutal some can be!) and still had a passion for it till this day. She was short for her age, but by standing on a spare crate her tiny legs could reach the second rung to the bottom. She stuck her right leg on it and positioned her hands in first port de bras. She bent her little body backwards in an arch and accidentally tumbled backwards. Covered in mud Laila started crying. Bellatrix came rushing out, with six year old Cain skipping behind happy to see his sister in trouble._**

 ** _"Laila Kasdeya Lestrange! Just what do you think you're doing?" she shrieked. Laila stopped sobbing, though a few tears still leaked from her eyes._**

 ** _"I'm dancin mother! I'm doin ballet!"_**

 ** _"And just why are you participating in some stupid muggle hobby?" Laila knew this was dangerous territory. She would have to choose her word carefully. If only she had known then._**

 ** _"I want to dance Mother! I want to see the world!" she had exclaimed. Bellatrix's eyes had lit of with fury._**

 ** _"You will never dance. You will never see the world! You WILL BECOME A DEATHEATER!" Cain had ran then, finally realizing how crazy his mother was._**

 ** _"I won't, I won't, I won't!" she had shouted stomping her foot on the ground. Bellatrix had suddenly pulled out her wand and turned it on the child._**

 ** _"CRUCIO!" she had shouted. Laila remembered the immense feeling of pain. It had only lasted two minutes or so, but to the young girl it had seemed like an eternity. When the curse was lifted Laila had curled up into a ball and cried._**

 ** _"You're weak." Bellatrix sneered. "Lestrange's don't cry. I won't have you being the weak link in the chain!" she had grabbed the little girl by the ear and threw her into her room. when she found Cain comforting Laila later she had ridiculed Laila for being weak. Sense then, she had worked hard to freeze others out. feelings were weak and stupid. That innocent little girl was dead._**

Laila shivered as she brought herself back to the present. That day had been horrible. At least thrice a week sense, Bellatrix reminded Laila of all that rested on her shoulders. Of how she was turning into the weak link in the chain. It chilled her to the bones to think of what Bellatrix would do to her if she didn't manage to kill Dumbledore. The door opened, but Laila didn't bother to look up. The unknown person was walking towards her; but she didn't look up until she heard the bench of the compartment squeak, an indication that they had sat down next to her. Her vibrant green eyes met calculating grey ones. Draco Malfoy went to sling an arm around her shoulder, but froze midair at her flinch. Laila inwardly cursed herself. She knew Draco would never hit her. He wasn't like her moth-Bellatrix. Bellatrix was the name of the woman sending her to slaughter. Mother was the nice-ish, kinda protective, yet still cruel woman who'd taken care of her her whole life.

"I'm sorry. I-I don't think that you're weak, or tha-at y-you're stupid, I…I just…I'm sorry." Laila blurted, the words rushing out of her in an un-ladylike manor. Draco nodded in recognition. He didn't say apology accepted, he didn't need to and she was glad he didn't. apologizing was a weakness and him forgiving her would be pointing out that she had broken a rule. Draco didn't apologize himself for he did nothing wrong. They both stayed in silence for a while. This would be the last time they'd ride the train to Hogwarts. It's the kidnapped trio's first. It would be their first time attending school, and wearing a uniform, and sharing a room, and so many things others took for granted and hated. And it would be their last year of life. If by some chance they managed to kill Dumbledore, they'd be carted off to Azkaban where a fate worse than death awaited them. if they failed and weren't killed or, even less likely, succeeded and weren't caught there would be some sort of 'accident' that would cause their untimely demise. Laila understood now why Voldemort didn't outright kill them. the prophecy said they'd be his equal. Something might have gone wrong, and he might have been killed. Couldn't risk his own precious neck.

Watchingmyneiceandnephewmyneieceismakingmewatchbarbielifeinthedreamhouseandnowsheishungrybutireallydonotwanttogetupmaybeifitelherwedonthaveanyfoodshewillstopaskingandiwonthavetogetup0

Meanwhile in the Slytherin compartment, Cain and Enya were sitting and looking out the window. The other Deatheater children were shifting in their seats uncomfortably. They had all seen the letter Mr. Malfoy had sent them. they all knew Draco, Enya, Cain, and Laila were to die before the year was up. Daphne didn't particularly care, but the rest did.

"It's going to be okay." Astoria said, though nobody really believed her.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that we are here to help you in any way that we can." Hestia said. Everyone looked at her in shock. "As per the Dark Lord's request." She added. "Obviously." They still stared at her. Hestia huffed and turned away, her black boot clad foot tapping angrily. She pulled her grey velvety jacket tighter around herself. Enya rolled her eyes. Hestia was such a Laila wanna be. It was way too warm to be wearing a jacket. Enya herself was dressed much more sensibly in a red tee shirt and black shorts. She leaned back and closed her eyes. they would be at Hogwarts soon. Once they got there nothing would be the same. She best rest while she could.

.

Enya was woken by the sounds of compartment doors being slammed. They were leaving the train. They had arrived at Hogwarts at last.


	6. Chapter 8

*looks at last updated* *winces* *slams head into brick wall*

I honestly didn't even realize how long it had been since I have last updated...anything. My life has been crazy after winter break. I was in my school's play (Seven shows in three days), I have MISA testing coming up in two days, PARCC in three weeks, I took a math benchmark, I currently have three Algebra packets for homework, a health packet due, two history packets due, a science project, and an English project. And don't even get me started on Spanish. I also did my four year plan, have a chorus concert coming up, a band concert, and my parents thought it would be a good idea to, next week, drag me out of town for the weekend. Last weekend I was in Dundaulk(SP?) from six a.m. to nine p.m. So I couldn't update last weekend. But wait, you think, that was only Saturday. What about Sunday? I was at my church from ten a.m. to eleven thirty a.m. Then I went back at two thirty p.m. and did not leave until seven p.m. I also had homework (Lucky me) Eighth Grade is horrible, but that's the life of a teen girl. Everyone "hates you" because stupid hormones make it hard to think straight, and teacher assign way too much homework. Also negative b plus or minus the square root of b squared minus 4ac. Over 2a! Quadratic formula. Look up the quadratic formula song. People were singing it at the lockers at the end of the day. Real loud. We didn't stop, even when a passing teacher yelled "Shut Up! I'm tired of hearing and seeing you. Go home!"

Cain surveyed the threshold of Hogwarts. It was breathtaking, that was certain, but it didn't seem very…light. It was a dark castle with dark ivy on it, surrounded by a dark lake. Oh, and the carriages that took you to the castle were pulled by dark horses that were only seen by those who had seen death. Maybe the light was darker than he thought. Cain shook his head. It would do him no good to dwell on such thoughts. He had a job to do. with a scowl, he pulled the robe he nicked off a fourth year Slytherin tighter around himself. He was very self-conscious, but hid it well by being a flirt. Now though, the thoughts running through his were of why this robe didn't fit him. Sure the kid he stole it from was a year or so younger, but if Cain really had kept in shape, then why didn't it fit? Cain smacked his forehead. Bad Cain! Bad Cain! He needed to focus on figuring out where the other Slytherins went. Sliding into a seat next to Draco, he breathed a sigh of relief as he soon saw that it was only Deatheater kids. But that begged the question, where were Laila and Enya? He looked around and groaned. Great. They got in the boats with first years. This would be an interesting sorting.

Laila kept rubbing her hands on her skirt as she sat in a boat with three first years. She had never learned how to swim, for there was no need to, but now that seemed like a grave mistake. The eleven year olds didn't know how to do magic. They couldn't save her. If only she had been able to find Enya after they arrived. Then, if one of them fell out perchance, nothing would really happen. But now…it seemed unlikely that Hagrid would be able to save her. A few minutes later the boats miraculously stopped at the castle. Laila leaped out of the boat and all but kissed the ground in relief. She heard a snickering behind her and whirled around to see Enya. Laila raised an eyebrow.

"You can't honestly tell me you weren't scared." Enya shrugged.

"Maybe. But I have enough poise not to show it." Laila looked to the ground in shame. Once again, she was the weak link in her family's legacy. She heard a gasp and looked up to see Enya with her hands covering her mouth.

"I-I didn't think. You-

"Let's go inside." Laila mumbled cutting off her friend and shoving first years to get to the door.

"Why is everyone just standing around?" Enya asked when they entered. One little first year girl with red hair looked up with a snooty look on her face.

"Who are you? You don't look like a first year." She sneered.

"Laila Lestrange." A little boy with big glasses and brown hair looked up in awe.

"Are you related to Bellatrix Lestrange? That is so cool! I bet you have crazy wicked powers. I can't believe you're working for the light side now." Laila crossed her arms.

"I am not. My mother is forcing me to go to this insufferable school. It's not my choice." Suddenly the door opened and a stern looking lady appeared.

"Follow me." She said crisply before turning around and walking away.

"That's it? 'follow me'? no grand speech?" Enya asked. A first year girl with big blue eyes and wavy black hair smiled sweetly. Not like sickly sweet or sarcastic. Like an honest sweetheart.

"Professor already gave a speech. It's a shame you missed the ghosts, but I don't think missing the speech is that big of a deal." She giggled at the end. At first glance, she looked to Laila like some wide-eyed giggly school girl. But there was something in her stance and her eyes. She was not someone to mess with. Amazing to friends and deadly to enemies. Laila felt nails digging into her arm. It was Enya. They had arrived in the great hall. The stern lady, professor the blue eyed girl had called her, began to call names. Laila was only looking for two people. The snooty girl to make her life miserable, and the blue eyed girl to see who she was.

"Potter Charlotte." The snooty redhead girl walked up to be sorted. It was three minutes later when the house shouted out it's choice.

"Slytherin." Mummering broke out at this. Charlotte threw the hat off her head in disgust. Tossing her hair behind her shoulder, she flounced off the Slytherin table.

"Potter Diana." No way. It was the blue eyed girl. The hat only took a few second to decide with her.

"Hufflepuff." She smiled and strode over to the Hufflepuff table. The sorting continued until the last first year was called. Dumbledore stood up to do his beginning of the year feast.

"This starts another magical…"

"Hold on Albus." Interrupted professor stern lady. "This says that there are two more people waiting to be sorted. I can't believe I missed them. Potter Alexandra." The whole hall went silent as I walked out and sat on the stool. This was rich. I chanced a glance at the staff table. The Lily looked overjoyed. James was extremely pale. Ah, so he his little encounter with Enya before she ran with us. Sirius was pinching himself over and over again. Remus had dropped his glass and spit out his water, but he didn't seem to notice. Laila smirked. It would be fun to annoy her sister (what a foreign word), Charlotte. She glanced over at the Hufflepuff table to see a beaming Diana. Over at the Slytherin table Charlotte was sulking. Professor put the hat on Laila's head.

Cain watched with baited breath as his sister was sorted. C'mon. c'mon. Slytherin. She has to be. It took mere seconds before the hat made its decision.

"Slytherin!" he breathed a sigh of relief. Draco smirked at him. Cain stuck out his tongue in retaliation. Draco just rolled his eyes. Laila grinned and bounded over to sit by her brother.

"Hey wait a minute! You're not in this house!" exclaimed some kid. Cain didn't know who.

"I am now!" this caused an uproar.

"Silence!" shouted Dumbledore. "Who are you?" cain stood up and did a dramatic bow.

"Cain Rodolphus Lestrange, formally Neville Frank Longbottom, at your service." There was uproar once more.

Enya was getting annoyed.

"Can you all shut up so I can get sorted now?" she asked, thoroughly annoyed. Her voice was magnified with a little help from her wand. Dumbledore peered at her over his half moon spectacles.

"And you are?"

"Enya Mara Pandora Malfoy. Draco's little sister. But I believe I've already met some of the lovely people sitting at the staff table. Hello Molly, Alice, Frank, Arthur, and James! Nice to see you again!" she started giggling. "Remember? The one you called deatheater scum?" she started giggling even more. "I believe you called me 'loonier than Bellatrix'?" now she was full out laughing. "Oh this is going to be fun. Professor lady, call my birth name if you would?" professor lady cleared her throat and read Enya's name.

"G-Ginevra Molly Weasley." Enya skipped up to the stool and sat down.

"Another Weasley? I know where to put you…oh. Maybe not. No. you'd be much better suited in RAVENCLAW!" THE HAT SHOuted the last word out loud. It wasn't Slytherin, but it wasn't horrible. Flora was in Ravenclaw. Blowing a kiss towards the staff table and skipped down to the Ravenclaw table. Dumbledore seemed speechless.

"Uh…the feast will finish in common rooms. We will have refilling platter and goblets there. Prefects, please guide your house. All except Mr. Malfoy, all of the potters, weasleys, and longbottoms. Thank you." Enya rolled her eyes. The students, all gabbering excitedly and glancing at her Laila and Cain, left the hall.

"Will the rest of you please come to my office? I believe we have a lot to discuss."

! #$%^&*()_+

"Now as I'm sure you know by now, the people who raised you aren't your re…um birth parents." Dumbledore said, looking at the trio for their reactions. Cain made a 'get to the point' gesture.

"What you may not know is that your parents didn't simply give you up for adoption. You were…er…" McGonagall trailed off. She wasn't sure how to break to the kids that they had been kidnapped and their whole lives were a lie.

"Kidnapped?" tried Laila. "I believe that's the word you're looking for. The Dark Lord kidnapped us when we were 2,2, and 1. And you can say 'real parents'." All adults present were taken aback.

"Wh…what do you mean?"

"You hesitated. Earlier. You were about to say 'the people who raised you aren't your real parents' but at last minute you said 'birth parents' instead. You can say they aren't our real parents. Don't worry; I learned my lesson a long time ago, and know they aren't my real parents." Laila turned to Cain and Enya. "What about you two? They your real parents?" both hesitated.

"I-I…yes. My family is very real to me." Enya said, looking nervously at Laila.

"What about you Cain?"

"Uh…" he wasn't sure how to respond. Did he? He thought off the times that his mother had chased him in the yard, bought him gifts for his birthday, cooked him meals, helped him up when he fell. She homeschooled him, taught him magic, taught him to fly his first broom. Wasn't that real? But then he thought of the times she would curse him (with both spells and words), would hit him, kick him, lock him in his room, deprive him of food. Of the times she had mocked him, made fun of him, called him names, degraded him, hurt Laila to hurt him. The people in front of him seemed so kind. They didn't seem like the type to hurt him. He thought back to his brief stay at Grimmauld Place…

He woke up in a dark and dreary bedroom. It had two beds, a thick black carpet, heavy black drapes covering the only window, and a big black wardrobe. The most notable thing however, was the two people sitting on the bed opposite of him. A woman with long red hair and a man with black hair.

"Hey buddy." Smiled the woman. "How you feeling?" he shrugged. Cain was wary of the two strangers in this dank room. Who wouldn't be. The man seemed to notice he was tense.

"Don't worry, nothing's going to happen. We just have a few questions for you. I'm James and this is my wife Lily." Cain nodded slowly, his eyes widening in disbelief. He was meeting his sister's parents! Wow, that sounded pretty weird in his head.

"I see you know who we are. Can you tell me how that is?" Lily asked.

"I-I recognize your names from others in the manor. They kidnapped your daughter." Lily flinched and nodded.

"Can you tell me how long you've been with the Deatheaters?"

"As long as I can remember."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen." Lily and James exchanged looks. A silent conversation seemed to pass between them. James shrugged and stood up.

"I'm gonna go see how things are going downstairs." As soon as he left the room, Cain started to interrogate Lily.

"What's going on down stairs? Where are my friends? What are you going to do to us? how did you find us? where is my little sister? Who are you guys? Are you with the order? How long have I been here? What time is it? Can I have something to eat? What happened to the others there? When-"

"Whoa! Whoa. Calm down. One question at a time. Who's your sister?"

"Laila. She has long black hair and bright green eyes. She's a couple inches shorter than me, and's a day younger. Have you seen her?" lily got a weird look in her eyes.

"She's fifteen? Black hair, green eyes? Lightning shaped scar on her forehead?" Cain's eyebrows scrunched together.

"I didn't say anything about a scar…" lily's eyes lit up.

"So she does have a scar?" Lily examined him more closely. "You know…you look a lot like my friends Frank and Alice." Cain bit his lip. Should he tell her? she was really nice, and he felt bad for her. what was wrong with him? Feeling bad for someone on the light side. But still…no one had eve been so nice to him in his whole life.

"Look, I'm about to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone. My name…my birth name…is Neville Longbottom. My sister's is Alexandra Potter. And our cousin's is Ginevra Weasley." Lily burst into tears and flung her arms around the boy. Cain was feeling extremely awkward. He didn't know this woman and this woman didn't know him! Thankfully, she released him a few moments later, for Laila burst into the room. It would have been very embarrassing if she saw her mom hugging him.

"We got to get out of here." Laila said, not even sparing a glance towards her sobbing birth

mother. Cain nodded, and with a sympathetic last look at Lily, raced off to find Enya.

"I'm pretty sure she's downst-" he cut himself off as the pain in his shoulder increased suddenly. Right as they passed in front of the kitchen door. Enya was in there. He and Laila exchanged a silent conversation. He noted in amusement, that Lily and James had done previously. The question was now, if they should burst in, or wait. They had their answer as Enya burst through the doors…

He knew his answer now, clear as day. Lily wasn't even his mother, and yet she had cried and hugged him like she never wanted to let him go.

"No. I don't think of that as my real family." Laila shot him a grateful smile.

"Which brings me back to my original point. Don't be afraid to say things like real parents, kidnapped, deatheater scum, anything like that." Laila said.

"Right. Well you all were kidnapped from us, and I think it's pretty clear you won't be returning to the deatheater scum." Frank said, taking charge. His wife slapped him on the arm.

"Do we have the right to take these kids from their families?"

"Their kidnappers aren't their family!"

"We'd be just as bad as them!"

"No we wouldn't! these kids are ours!"

"Look! I'm not living with you Frank. I heard how you treated my cousin, and it was not cool. You are a stereotyping bastard! I envy Laila though. James and Lily, though mostly Lily, are very cool." Cain interrupted. Lily beamed at him at the same time Laila sent him a look saying plain as day, 'kill me now.'

"Well, since Laila's your sister, I guess that makes us your parents as well. We are your godparents you know." Cain grinned and Laila relaxed slightly, happy she wasn't going to be separated from her brother. Dumbledore turned to Enya.

"You've been very quiet this evening Ms. Weasley. Might I ask your opinion on all this?"

"You may. The most pressing issue I see so far this evening is your memory professor, for it seemed to have slipped your mind that my last name is Malfoy. As this is common in old age, I will simply pretend your intentionally slipup was nothing of the sort. As for other matters, the Malfoys are my family. I barely know the Weasleys. I would be interested in pursuing a relationship with my birth parents and siblings, however I would very much like to keep contact with my real family. By contact, for I feel the upmost need to clarify, the same contact that any child here gets with his or her family. The slightest inkling of dislike towards my real family from my birth family, any relationship previously pursued will be reaped and turned into nothing but debris. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" all adults in the room stared at her in shock. Laila and Cain were smirking.

"H-how old are you again my dear?"

"I'm fourteen."

The occupants of the room stared at the girl in shock. She was very well spoken for a fourteen-year-old.


End file.
